ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Are You Again?
Plot Episode begins where Prime Ben is unconscious and wakes up to a large barren wasteland with dark blue skies, and no clouds. The land is grayish and craggy with jagged rock formations everywhere. Prime Ben gets up to his feet and scans the area, when four dark shrouded figures approach from behind. Unknown figure: You again?! Unknown figure 2: 'Bout time you showed up. Unknown figure 3: ...Whatever. Unknown figure 4: Where is we? Prime Ben turns around in annoyance at the fact that the four shrouded figures are actually Mad Ben, Bad Ben, Nega Ben, and Benzarro. Ben: Why are-how are-somebody explain all of this to me! Mad Ben: Oi, You're such a dolt! Bad Ben: So he never told you? Heh.. Ben: Whose he? Told me what? (Is about to activate Omnitrix) Start talkin- Bad Ben: (Pushes Prime Ben and he lands on his bottom) ''How about you ''STOP talking?! Listen up or things are gonna be a whole lot worse.. Ben: (Gets up and brushes dirt of bottom of pants) Alright, alright, I'm listening.. Bad Ben: Albedo is a liar, so whatever he told you, forget it. What he did was abduct us from our dimensions and demanded we followed his instructions. We fought as hard as we could and try resist his alien forms, but his ultimate were too much for us. Mad Ben: Too much for YOU clowns, yeah I escaped and made it back to find real help. Sadly, the goody two shoes Ben had to hunt me down. Benzarro: Albedo lie to Ben? Mad Ben: You idiot, of course he did! He lied to all of us! Nega Ben: Ugh..I just want to end it all... (Sits down and crosses legs) Bad Ben: Albedo left is in this freaky dimension for dead. His true plan is to journey through all the multiverses and conquer them. He took all of us out of the picture so we couldn't interfere. He originally wanted us to be his slaves in his work. Mad Ben: I don't serve anybody. (Stepping forward) I don't listen to anybody.'' (Yelling)'' I do whatever I want! Nega Ben: Chill, dude. Ben: I don't understand. Why didn't he get EVERY Ben Tennyson there is? Why just us...? Bad Ben: Because he's had experience with us. We must be bigger threats than the other Ben 10's. Ben: So the whole "using all the Celestialsapien transformations" was a lie, too? Nega Ben: Huh? Benzarro: Ben never heard that one before.. Ben: Then maybe he WILL do something with our Alien X's...We gotta do something... (Scrolls through Omnitrix) Mad Ben: None of our Clockworks can escape this place, it's pointless trying to turn into aliens. It's not like we can just use our Celestialsapien forms! Ben: (Still scrolling through Holograms) I'm not using Clockwork. I'm using my ''Celestialsapien! Bad Ben: What? You can't do that! You just can't! Nega Ben: Does any of this even matter... Mad Ben: (Getting in Prime Ben's face) If you turn into "Alien Whoever", you'll kill us and erase everything in reality! Ben: What? ''(Nudging him aside) You're crazy.. Bad Ben: How dumb are you? Use you're brain, stupid! Why else hasn't Albedo turned into that "X Alien" thing! Nega Ben: I mean, he kinda told us that turning into a "Celestial whatever" would be a death sentence. Ben: So you listened to guy who lied and captured you? Gullible much? (Goes to Alien X Hologram and hits Omnitrix) Mad, Bad, and Benzarro is unison: NO! Nega Ben: ...Who cares. Prime Ben's body becomes enveloped entirely in Alien X's skin, and his eyes turn solid green in the shape of Alien X's. Three horns protrude out of Ben's head and the transformation ends. '' Bad Ben: Every Ben, for themselves! ''(Turns into XLR8 and flees) Mad Ben: Oi, it can't end like this! (Turns into Astrodactyl and flies off) Benzarro: What do Ben do? Uhh...(Turns into Ghostfreak and vanishes) Nega Ben: (Lies down on his back in sleeping position) Whatever... Ben, in Alien X, is now floating among Serena and Bellicus. The two personalities do not look pleased by Ben's presence. Ben: Sigh, Alright, what did I do THIS time? (Glances at both Serena and Bellicus) Serena: It's not about what you did... Bellicus: ...It's about what you're gonna do. Ben: Wait, what? What's that suppose to- Bellicus: Listen, hero, you've used Alien X for so long without so much as a thought about staying here and debating with us. Ben: You two know exactly why I'll never that! Why even bring it up? Serena: It's as if he doesn't even care about us...Agreed, Bellicus? Bellicus: Seconded! Now before you make up some speech about how using Alien X saves the universe, pay attention. Serena and I have finally agreed on something. Did you hear me? Agreed! We haven't agreed on anything since...I don't even know? I don't think we've ever agreed on anything! Serena?! Serena: Seconded. Ben: But, Alien X is the most powerful alien I have. Sometimes I have to use him! Bellicus: What you HAVE to do is pick between these three choices. Ben: "Have"? I don't have to do anything but stay here for probably forever until I convince you to let me out of Alien X. Bellicus: You're half right, kid. The first choice is to let whatever's going on, continue, and for you to stay here for eternity, no matter what. The second choice is for you be completely obliterated, and for the universe to continue on. Ben: (Gulp) ''..And choice number three? Bellicus: Start all over. Ben: Excuse me? You mean start from being a baby to a teenager? Oh man... Oh MAN! Serena: That is incorrect. Bellicus: What I mean is that you'll have to start over from being a "hero". We'll erase ever being's memory of your existance as a hero. You'll just be some kid who wound up with a Omnitrix. Azmuth will have never heard of you, your friends and family will only know you as they did before became a hero, and the nobody will know your secret. Ben: You're kidding. Serena: I'm afraid not, Ben Tennyson. You must pick between the three choices. Ben: And if I refuse? Bellicus: You'll remain here as a normal human until you die of starvation or dehydration. Whichever comes first. Ben: I'm guessing that whatever events took place recently, will never had happened after all of this? Bellicus and Serena nod. Ben closes his eyes, and thinks for a while. Bellicus and Serena are quiet and do not move at all. Ben opens his eyes and makes a determined face. Ben: If I choose choice number one or two, the universe is as good as doomed. At least with choice three, I'll have another chance to do the right things and save lives like I have been. I choose choice number three. Bellicus: Seconded. ''(Voice echoes) Serena: Motion carried! (Voice echoes) Ben wakes up in his bed at home, as it's 10:00 at night. He looks at his wrist to see he still has the Omnitrix. Ben gets out of bed and now realizes that there aren't any trophies or rewards in closet that he use to receive from aliens he helped. He also sees that his walls lack any pictures of him taken by interviewers or fans. Ben gets back into bed and goes to sleep, with a sad expression on his face. (Episode ends) Characters * Ben Tennyson * Bellicus * Serena Villains * Albedo (Mentioned) * Bad Ben * Mad Ben * Nega Ben * Benzarro Aliens Used By Ben * Alien X (First appearance) By Bad Ben * XLR8 By Mad Ben * Astrodactyl By Benzarro * Ghostfreak Trivia * Due to his using of Alien X, Ben has now erased all past relevance of his popularity and importance. * Bad Ben, Mad Ben, Nega Ben, and Benzarro are currently in their respective dimensions, like they were before the events of ''It's Ben a While''.'' * Albedo is currently in the Null Void, where was before the events of ''No Juice For You!. * According to Bellicus and Serena, Ben's overall usage of Alien X and lack of debating with them, is what caused them to finally agreeing on locking Ben into three choices of fates. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends